StoneCold Brotherly Love
by Zyax
Summary: Mokuba is kidnapped, and trying to find him, Seto is put to the test of his life, without his cards. Can he succeed in something he has not put his life into?


Three things to remember while reading this fanfic:

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

This is my first fanfic. Ever. So comments are appreciated.

Since it is my first ever, the Yu-Gi-Oh theme is mainly for one of my good friends. Being a Seto fanatic, she has read many Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics, and could therefore compare mine to others and tell me how I am doing. But I would like to hear how I am doing from everyone, so don't forget to comment.

Enough notes. Let the story begin.

Seto Kaiba stood facing one of the many windows on the top floor of Kaiba Corp's central building. Lately, he had been overrun with paper work on his new invention, but his thoughts were currently elsewhere.

He realized he had not seen Mokuba in a few days. This was not nearly the first time he had gone a few days without seeing him, but this is the first time he was actually thinking about it. He decided that while it was one his mind, he might as well go out and find him, or it may never leave his thoughts.

"Has anybody seen Mokuba?" he asked, storming out of his office in to a room with a few scattered people. He watched as they shook their heads, before stepping in to the elevator. He waited as it took him to the first floor.

Stepping on to the first floor, he realized how busy the entire building was, because of Kaiba Corp's new invention. "Shut up!" He yelled, in a surprisingly calm manner. Instantly, the whole floor fell silent, with the exception of an infant who was still crying on the other side of the building. One little kid fell over with the sudden silence. On any other day it would have amused him, but not today.

"Has anybody seen Mokuba recently?" he said louder than necessary. His voiced echoed back a couple of times, because of the dead silences of the floor. Everybody in the room shook their head, almost at the same time, as if they were one being. He shot a dirty look in the general direction of the crowd, before storming pass them.

"Continue," he shouted before exiting the building. It took his eyes a few moments to adjust to the sun, but they eventually did, and he continued to walk. For the first half of his walk, he actually was unsure of where he was heading, but he realized where he should check next if he were to ever find Mokuba. The Kame Card Shop. Mokuba was always hanging out with Yugi and his friends.

As soon as he arrived at the card shop, the pushed the doors open so hard, it almost broke off its hinges. He noticed that nobody was there, but that did not stop him. For some reason or another, he could not rest until he found Mokuba.

"Yugi Moto!" he shouted powerfully, making sure that everybody within a five-mile radius heard him. There was no answer. He stood there for a few moments; before leaving the card shop just as forcefully has he came in.

He scanned the ground ahead of him, and thought he saw Mokuba off in the distance. He shoved his hands in his pocket, and casually, but quickly, strolled over in his direction. He figured he had no reason to run, because Mokuba was not going anywhere.

"Mokuba," he said, his voice finally calming down. Mokuba was facing the opposite direction, and he did not stir. "Mokuba?" Seto placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder, and he almost fell over. His hand phased right through the shoulder. He realized he was not looking at Mokuba, but a hologram of him. Seto looked around. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of holograms standing, sitting, and lying down on rooftops, in the middle of the street, everywhere.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked, confused. He turned around and quickly walked back towards Kaiba Corp. He stormed through the front doors and headed straight to the elevator.

"Mr. Kaiba? I was wondering you could take a quick look at this," said a small, young woman. Without warning, he shoved out his hand, pushing her over and scattering dozens of papers.

"Not now," he replied, paying no attention to the many pairs of eyes now locked on him. The elevator doors finally opened, and he stepped inside. He saw a couple of men running from the front doors. "Hold the elevator!" they shouted. As they reached the door, he casually turned to the side, lifted his leg, and planted a sidekick straight in to the front man's chest. He fell backwards on to the other man, knocking both of them on the ground. "No," he managed to say with a smile, just as the elevator doors closed.

He pressed the top floor button, and the roof button. He planned to go for a little ride in the air, but he had to pick something up first. When the doors opened, he pointed to the nearest employee and said, "You. Keep this door open at all costs. If this door closes before I get back, you're fired." The man placed his foot in the way of the door, and Seto stormed in to his office.

He opened his desk and grabbed a key. He then walked to a plant in the corner of the room, and grabbed a second key from the dirt. He did the same with seven more keys scattered around the room, and the one around his neck. He then, lifted a small trapdoor under his desk, and lifted a safe. Placing the ten keys in the safe, he turned them, in various directions and degrees, and opened it. Inside was his deck. He had no intention of even using it, but you never know what kind of a whack-job scheme those Mokuba images could have been to get a duel out of him.

He re-hid the keys around the room, and once again blew through his office doors. The man was still holding the elevator door.

"Good job," he said, handing the man a U.S. hundred-dollar bill. The man looked at it curiously. "It's American currency." He said, as the doors closed. The elevator then took him up to the rooftop, where his private jet lay asleep, along with the two full-time pilots. He knocked loudly on the glass window. "Wake up, damnit! You're on duty!"

"Sorry, Mr. Kaiba," they responded together, arousing from their slumber. "Uh, where to?"

"Up," he responded, thinking of how stupid the question was. "Just… take me up."

"Yes sir!" the man in the pilot seat said. He started the engines, and in about five minutes they were off the ground. It was, however, five minutes longer than Seto wanted. Once they were high enough, Seto commanded them to remain at that altitude.

He looked out the window, and was almost knocked-out by what he saw. Near-millions of Mokuba holograms, which now looked like dots, and they seemed to form some sort of pattern. It was hard to make out because of all the civilians. It was pointless to try to get them to clear, so he would have to figure it out with them there.

After about three minutes of staring at the pattern, deep in thought, one of the pilots broke his concentration. "What now, sir?"

Seto shot his fist in the general direction of the pilot, stopping just inches from his knows. "Say one more word, and I will throw you off this jet." The pilot gulped, and fell back in to his seat. Seto returned his attention to the pattern. However, even though Seto did not realize it, that distraction was enough to give him a fresh pair of eyes, so when he turned back to the city view, he was instantly able to read what it said.

"It's coordinates!" he shouted out loud, without trying to. He read the coordinates out loud, and looked at the pilots.

"You talking to us?" The one in the co-pilot seat asked. Seto raised his fist and smashed it in to the mans jaw.

"Of course I am!" he screamed furiously. He repeated the coordinates, and ordered the pilots to take him to that location immediately.

Here ends the first chapter. In the next chapter, there will be plenty more action, so if this first chapter was to dull, hang in there. I would really appreciate comments to see how I am doing. Oh, and for the Seto-Fanatic, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
